


Baby Boy

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Mating, Reader-Insert, Santa Kink, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n gets home to the best present yet, sex with his Daddy, or Santa in this case.





	Baby Boy

Y/n dropped his bag, not caring about the paperwork and laptop that sat inside, his focus all on the man stood in front of him.

His mouth began watering, his cock twitching as he stared up and down at Peter, his abs rippling, his pecs sharp and defined, his arms thick and strong.

Y/n was so grateful he knew what that body felt like, especially on top of him.

But the sight of Peter in nothing but Santa pants and suspenders, a hat on his head and some Santa cuffs? 

Well, that made y/n harder than ever before.

“You like what you see, baby boy?”

Y/n nodded, the words not forming, too busy just looking over Peter.

“I wanna hear your words”.

Y/n looked up at Peter’s face, nodding again, before realizing his mistake.

“Sorry, daddy. Yes, daddy. I like what I see, daddy”.

Peter chuckled, walking through the entry way of the newly built Hale house and stopped in front of y/n.

“It’s Christmas today, baby boy. So, it’s not daddy, it’s Santa”.

Y/n gulped, his cock twitching at the new name.

“Yes, Santa”.

He felt so dirty, but it was amazing.

Peter smirked at y/n and ran his hand through y/n’s hair, stopping at the back of his head and pushing his head forward.

“Suck”.

Y/n nodded, latching his mouth onto Peter’s nipple, suckling it and running his tongue over it, getting the bud nice and hard.

Peter groaned, his hands coming to hold y/n’s sides, digging in, most likely forming bruises. 

But that’s what Peter liked. He loved leaving little traces behind, so everyone knew y/n was all his and no one else’s.

“Other one”.

“Yes, Santa”.

Y/n switched nipples, Peter bringing y/n’s hand up and placing it on his now free nipple, cooling from the air, y/n beginning to pinch it, knowing Peter loved this.

“God, baby boy. You know what you do to me? Make me so hard. Wanna sit on this cock? Wanna sit on Santa’s lap, slide this little boy pussy up and down on it?”

Y/n nodded enthusiastically, desperate for it all.

“Good boy”.

Peter pulled away, y/n standing where he was, knowing he wasn’t given any sort of permission to move and watched as Peter sat on the couch, taking his suspenders off and lowering his pants, his cock bouncing out and slapping against his muscular stomach.

“Come over here, baby boy”.

Y/n followed his instructions, walking over to Peter and standing in front of him, awaiting his next orders.

“Suck this cock”, Peter demanded, grabbing hold of his thick cock and slapping it against his stomach a few times, the slapping sound getting to y/n, who’s own cock was straining against his pants.

“Yes, Santa”.

Y/n sunk to his knees, running his hands up Peter’s hairy thighs and massaging his balls, taking the cock as far into his mouth as he could with no preamble, needing a taste of the length.

Peter’s head fell back, his arms up and his hands covering his eyes.

“Fuck!” he gritted out, the pleasure of y/n’s warm mouth over his cock, the way his tongue ran up and down the large vein along the bottom, and the feeling of his teeth scraping against the head getting to him.

Peter grabbed y/n’s hands and placed them on his thighs, letting y/n know that he needed to grip onto something, Peter getting ready to fuck y/n’s face.

Peter’s hands held y/n’s head in place and he began thrusting up hard, getting his cock in and out of y/n’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat constantly.

The garbled sounds coming from y/n were heavenly to Peter and when he held y/n’s head down, his nose brushing against Peter’s soft curls, Peter could feel y/n fighting his gag reflex, his throat pulsing, needing air.

Peter pulled y/n’s face off, the man heaving in breaths, his face red and covered in drool, a large string of it hanging from his mouth and connecting to Peter’s cock.

Peter’s finger went to the his cock, rolling the string of spit around it before getting to y/n’s chin, cutting it off and sucking it into his own mouth, loving the taste of y/n.

“God, baby boy! I need to be in you, soon. So, sit on my face. Sit on Santa’s face and let me eat that boy pussy”.

“Yes, Santa.”

Y/n stripped fast, Peter lying across the couch this time, waiting for y/n.

Y/n stepped out of his pants, now completely naked and walked to the couch, straddling Peter’s chest and rubbing his asshole on Peter’s nipple.

“Baby boy, you know I love this, but I need to open you up. Get up here”, he said, slapping y/n’s ass cheek, the man jumping and yelping, Peter chuckling at him.

“Sorry, Santa. Yes, Santa”.

Y/n shuffled forward, his ass hovering over Peter’s face, waiting for Peter to continue.

Peter hooked his arms around y/n’s thighs, pulling his ass down and immediately inserting his tongue into the hole, y/n’s cock and balls on his nose and head.

“Mmmm, baby boy, you taste so good for Santa. Taste delicious”.

Y/n nodded, rolling his hips, wanting to get Peter deeper into his ass.

“Wank your cock on my face, baby boy”.

“Yes, daddy”.

Peter inserted a rough digit into y/n’s asshole, the man pressing his palm against the top of his cock and thrusting forward, the pressure making his cock rub against Peter’s face, feeling the pleasure.

“Faster, baby. Cum all over the couch. Cum in my hair”.

Y/n went faster and faster, Peter loosening him up with three fingers now, fingering him hard and curling his fingers, pressing against y/n’s prostate.

That made y/n lose it, the pressure being too much as he released it all, his cum spurting out of his cock as he ground down on Peter’s tongue, a filthy moan leaving his mouth, Peter’s hair wet with y/n’s release.

Y/n sat on Peter’s face, panting as he came down from his high, eventually pulling himself off Peter.

“Wow, baby boy. Really painted my hair white, didn’t you?” Peter asked, running his hand through his hair and collecting the seed that was on it.

His fingers went to y/n’s face, smearing it all over it.

“Mmm, gonna smell like your cum now. And I’m gonna blow all over your face too, make sure people know you’re mine”.

“Yes, Santa. Make me yours”, y/n begged, Peter sitting up and pulling y/n on top of him.

“Sitting on Santa’s lap, naked? Been a naughty boy, have you?”

“Yes, Santa. So naughty. Maybe you need to show me who I belong to, make sure I won’t misbehave again”.

Peter smirked, lining his cock up and pushing y/n down, his ass taking in every single inch of Peter’s fat cock, his walls stretching and burning just a little.

“Fuck, baby boy. You feel so tight. No one else has had this, have they?”

Y/n shook his head. He was a virgin before he met Peter. It wasn’t that he was saving himself or was unattractive, but he never really found anyone he wanted to give it to, until he met Peter.

Peter was his first and he knew he’d be his last. He was the werewolf’s mate. Peter had long since marked him, knowing every other werewolf and supernatural creature would know they couldn’t touch him.

Of course, he didn’t have to do that at all.

Y/n was completely in love with Peter. 

Most people seemed to think it was just sex. Most likely because of the fact that they were into the dominant/submissive thing. 

But it was more than that.

Peter was completely smitten with y/n, as was y/n. There was a connection, a bond. Something that could never be broken.

Y/n would always make sure he did what he needed to make Peter happy, Peter making sure y/n would always be safe and taken care of.

“Baby boy, I love you so much. No one will ever make me as happy as you. No one will ever belong with me, like you do”, Peter groaned, thrusting up into y/n, the man laying his head on Peter’s broad shoulder.

“I know, daddy. I love you too. Forever. I’m always going to be yours”, he stated.

Peter no longer cared about being called Santa, he was y/n’s daddy and he always would be.

He thrust into y/n hard, y/n’s arms wrapped around Peter’s neck, kissing his jaw and pulse point, Peter holding onto y/n tight, never wanting to let go.

“I love you, daddy. Don’t ever make me go. I want this forever”, y/n whispered, sniffling slightly from the love he was feeling.

Peter felt his heart warm, his own eyes watering slightly.

How he became lucky enough to find y/n, a man so kind and sweet, who put most others to shame, he had no idea. All he knew, was, he needed him like air.

“I won’t, baby boy. I’ll keep you with me, for as long as I’m alive. I don’t know how I ever lived without you. I certainly don’t plan on losing you any time soon”.

Y/n nodded, holding onto Peter as he felt his second orgasm coming, the way Peter’s tip hit against his prostate over and over making the coil tighten.

“Gonna cum, baby boy? Cum all over my stomach. Make me smell like you too. So everyone knows I belong to you as well”.

Y/n nodded, his grip tightening as he clenched his ass cheeks, feeling the coil snap as he pushed his chest into Peter’s, his nails digging into the back of Peter’s neck, whimpering against Peter’s Adam’s apple.

The clenching of his ass and the tightening of his hole made Peter lose it, his cock releasing all of his fluids into y/n, his instincts of love taking over and biting down on y/n’s shoulders, sucking up some blood, but mostly just marking him once again. 

Lucky for Peter, y/n was immune to the bite as a mate, so he could mark y/n as much as he wanted.

They both came down from their blissed out orgasms, panting against each other, as they held the other tightly.

“Didn’t get to cum on your face, baby boy”, Peter breathed out, his hands running down y/n’s back, soothing him and stopping him from shaking from the force of his orgasm, as well as taking away the pain he might be feeling from the bite he just gave.

“M-maybe just take it out of my ass?”

Peter nodded, deciding to do just that.

He pulled y/n off his cock, his length slipping out as a gush of cum flowed out, running down his cock and his ball sack, almost dripping onto the floor. The werewolf was too fast though, catching the cum and collecting it all up, including his own cum, into his hand.

“Come here, baby boy”.

Y/n straddled Peter again, watching as the werewolf rubbed the mixture of their cum all over his chest and neck, nodding to it.

Y/n understood, leaning his face against Peter’s glistening chest and rubbed his face against it, getting the mixture of their cum and Peter’s sweat all over himself.

He repeated the process with his own chest, eventually pulling away, sticky and sweaty.

Peter stood up, y/n wrapping his legs around Peter’s waist and laying his head on his shoulder, his hands hooked around Peter’s neck.

Peter carried y/n up to the bathroom, setting y/n in the shower and getting in himself.

He leaned his face down, tilting y/n’s head up and kissing him gently.

“I love you, y/n. My baby boy. You always remember that, ok?”

Y/n nodded, his head against Peter’s chest, breathing in his scent.

“I know, daddy. I love you too. Only you. It’s always going to be you”.

Peter smiled, switching the shower on and getting ready to clean themselves, glad he was blessed with y/n in his life, promising he’d always take care of his baby boy.


End file.
